vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Noir (Beta)
|-|Base= |-|3x Prototyped= |-|Bec Noir= Summary Jack Noir is an Agent of Derse who appears in every session of Sburb. He oversees various affairs of the kingdom and does all of the most important and most tedious paperwork, and is the direct subordinate of the King and Queen. In the kids' session, he slew the Queen, and soon after, the King, declaring himself as the Sovereign Slayer and wreaking havoc on the Medium. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '| '''5-A '| At least '''Low 2-C. 2-A with the Red Miles Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, the Sovereign Slayer, the Cancer, the Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Classification: Dersite Agent, Renegade Pawn, Final Boss Powers and Abilities: Incredibly high strength, durability, and speed | Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, True Flight, master swordsman, ability to summon the Red Miles | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (An alternate version of himself was capable of easily slaughtering hordes of large monsters, and this version should be the same strength) | Large Planet level (Destroyed The Battlefield, Severed the chain connecting planet Prospit and its moon, Set a planet on fire with his rage, Fought evenly against Bro Strider and Davesprite, the former of whom casually sliced a city-sized meteor in two with a single swing) | At least Universe level+ (Inherited all of Bec's First Guardian powers, including matter and energy manipulation, effortlessly murdered God-Tier John and Grimdark Rose, Completely destroyed the Trolls' session). Multiverse level+ with the Red Miles (Easily destroyed Bilious Slick, who contained infinite parallel versions of a universe) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Capable of incredibly quick interplanetary travel) | Relativistic+ '(Easily kept up with a meteor moving 0.99c), '''Infinite '''with teleportation (While Jack's teleportation is fully applicable in combat, it only works in certain universes), '''Massively FTL+ '''attack speed with the Red Miles (spread throughout an entire Genesis Frog in a matter of seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class XMJ | At least Universal+ Durability: Small Building level+ | Large Planet level | At least Universe level+ (Survived the destruction of the Beta Session and was completely unharmed). Possibly''' Multiverse level+ (Impervious to conventional harm, able to fly through the Furthest Ring for three years and survive on the outskirts of Lord English's rampage while simultaneously fighting the Peregrine Mendicant) 'Stamina: '''Nigh infinite, as he was able to fly through the Furthest Ring for three years straight while engaging in combat with the Peregrine Mendicant 'Range: Melee range | Interplanetary| Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His sword, Bro's shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An attitude, Lil' Cal (previously) Intelligence: '''Above average, though Jack lacks impulse control and often loses his cool '''Weaknesses: Jack is quick to anger, he is unable to harm Jade Harley due to being prototyped with Bec, and is rather uncreative with his powers, as well as no longer being entirely sane. Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Note: This profile only covers the Jack Noir of the Beta Session. There is a Jack Noir in every session, though the only ones important to Homestuck's story are the Beta Session's Jack Noir, the Alternian Session's Jack Noir (aka Spades Slick), and the Alpha Session's Jack Noir. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes: Black Knife's Edge (Theme for his battle with Bro) Dance of Thorns (Theme for his battle with Rose) Comical_Hat.gif|You begrudgingly don the comical hat. jack prototype.jpg|Jack after taking the Black Queen's ring. Jack_noir_gif.gif|You proceed to flip the hell out. trophy binge.gif|Trophy binge! jack vs john and rose.png|Jack, moments after slaughtering Rose's mom and John's dad, prepares to end the bloodlines. Category:Webcomic characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Villain Characters Category:Matter Manipulators